


Freaking Out The Neighborhood

by mariuspunmercy



Series: The Princess Universe [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I LITerally hate this, The Author Regrets Everything, god forbid my english teacher finds this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: As Glimmer's always known it...Tough love.But when Frosta doesn't understand, that's where the problem begins.
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Princess Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377166
Kudos: 17





	Freaking Out The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Series playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hXQDpWPsBP8yhHUvUAojs?si=rdJ0vANiTPSlb9OM5ske4Q

Glimmer followed the ice trail to where Frosta was basically hiding from her. 

She wanted to tell the girl that it's okay. That she isn't mad, and did the right thing by trying to freeze those bombs to keep them from destroying the warehouse. She wanted to tell her she'd been a hero, and what she did was what she needed to do. 

And she would've, if it had been anyone else. 

But she told Frosta to stay out of this. She told her that the bomb manufacturers were too much to deal with. She could've gotten killed, had Glimmer not gotten the ping that Frosta's oxygen rates were rapidly decreasing. 

Any other Princess (as if that still exists) would've checked the perimeter first, and noticed the gas dispensers. They would've taken them out first, then proceed with destroying the bombs and becoming the hero. 

But it definitely wasn't the case. Instead, Frosta charged in head first. She did everything without thinking, and almost at the expense of the people working there. 

Yeah, the building was  _ occupied,  _ to make matters worse. That gas could've taken everyone out before Frosta ever realized, but Glimmer was there to help. But if she'd just stayed away, then someone else could've done the job. It's too dangerous out there to be as reckless as she's being. 

Glimmer found where Frosta was sitting atop a random building, staring out at the setting sun. The poor girl shouldn't even still be here! It gives Glimmer chills to think about what almost happened. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Frosta asked, looking away from her. Her voice sounded choked up, and she was definitely trying not to cry. 

"No thanks to you," Glimmer stated. "A lot of people could've gotten hurt.  _ You  _ could've gotten really hurt. This could've all been avoided had you not jumped in headfirst. You should've taken your time."

"No, I know, I know," Frosta groaned, looking away from her. "I know, Ms. Fukuhara."

"Do you?" She raised an eyebrow, flying her suit closer to the young girl. "Do you really? Because if you knew, I don't think anyone would've been in danger. If you even half listened to me, you would know that scanning the perimeter is the first thing you do."

"No, no,  _ no. No,  _ that's not fair." Frosta stood up from the ledge she was sitting on and stood on the roof of the building, pointing a finger at her. "I told you that something was going on. But you didn't listen to me while it was happening! You never listen to me!"

Ouch. Okay, that one kind of hurt. Frosta doesn't know nearly all of the stuff that Glimmer does for her. She's backup without even needing to say anything. She has Frosta's location on at all times and everything. 

"If you even cared, you'd actually be here.." Frosta looked away from the flying suit to look at the sunset. 

That's partially Glimmer's fault. She was in Mystacore, chatting out some political stuff with Lonnie, when she got a ping that Frosta's heart rate dropped dangerously low. She sent a suit only, so she can see why Frosta may be skeptical at this point. 

So, for some dramatic flair, she didn't say anything as she stepped out of the suit and onto the rooftop. She walked closer to Frosta as the girl took some steps back, clearly unprepared to see Iron Lady in the flesh. 

"You say I don't listen to you?" Glimmer raised an eyebrow to get her point across. "Everyone told me I was insane for recruiting someone under the age of eighteen. I was wondering if they were right. But I listened to your reason for being a hero, and I knew I had to bring you on. That wouldn't have happened if I didn't listen. You'd still be wearing a onesie that you can't see out of."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Frosta protested, waving her arms around. She ran her hands through her blue hair, her fingertips leaving little smokes of cold behind. "I froze the bombs. That's all I thought I had to do." 

"That's where responsibility kicks in. What would've happened if someone had died tonight because no one caught the gas? That's different. That's on you. But if you had died… That's completely on me. I don't need that on my conscience." 

Having stuff you don't need on your guilt complex is something this girl actually understands. Frosta turned to the sunset, saying, "I'm sorry, miss." 

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Glimmer tried to get the message across, but it seems to have been lost. Despite this being the smartest teenager she knows, both of their brains seem to be short circuiting. "Sorry just can't excuse this."

Frosta wrapped her arms around herself, picking at the suit. And that's when Glimmer realizes… By giving this girl a brand new suit with all these new features and her own A.I., she's given the girl the capability to be reckless. 

The suit has done nothing but make her way too confident. It's made her think she can handle everything because she's wearing a Glimmer Fukuhara suit. 

Glimmer knows what she has to do. 

She doesn't want to. God, she doesn't want to do this. But if it's the only way a small, reckless teenage girl is going to learn how to take better care of herself during dangerous situations, it's the only option she has. 

"I don't think this is working out," Glimmer said, turning away. She can't face her as she says what she needs to. "I'm going to need the suit back."

Frosta's head whipped up. "For how long?"

"Forever."

It hurt Glimmer to have to take something so precious away from a child, but she knew she had to. One look at the girl's face almost made her give it back and tell her to just do better next time. But this  _ is  _ her 'do better next time'. It's just said in a harsh way. 

"Ms. Fukuhara,  _ please,"  _ Frosta got a frantic look in her eyes. "Please, I can't do this without you. Without this suit, I'm nothing."

That's a hard lesson to learn. 

The suit had failed her in the Crimson Waste. Adora has gotten the better of her, beating her and leaving her for dead. She's lucky that Lonnie was there. She remembers countless times trying to rely on the suit more than anything, and that's when Glimmer herself started to malfunction. 

It's a lesson she has to teach. "If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it." A realization hit her like a truck. 

_ Angella.  _

She sounded exactly like her mom. And she  _ hated  _ it. She hated pretty much doing anything that reminded her of anything from those couple of months. You’d think she’d gotten over the mess after an entire year… 

“Jeez, I sound like my mom.” Glimmer rubbed her face, trying not to look at the girl that’s nearly in tears. 

“I don’t have any other clothes,” Frosta tried to reason, desperate to find  _ anything  _ that’ll let her keep the suit. But it’s a hard lesson to learn, and someone has to teach her.

Glimmer always had too many or no restrictions at all. Her friends let her go crazy, finding it amusing when she got blackout drunk and had to face her CEO mom the next day. They continued to let her build suits so she could build a suit of armor around the world. No one stopped her when she needed to be stopped.

Then, her mom put too much shit on her. She faked her death, and forced her to stay in Mexico with her aunt while she had  _ Adora  _ of all people working to uncover S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. But of course, she got left out. Her mom constantly treated her like she was still a nineteen year old college student, even when she became Iron Lady.

Okay, so maybe getting kidnapped had something to do with it. She never understood the motherly protectiveness her mom would get for what seems like no reason. There never  _ seemed  _ to be a reason, even as she got older.

But staring at Frosta… 

She understands. Even if Angella fucked up here and there (like getting Adora to uncover Hydra), even if she was still a mother at inappropriate times, she understands.

Glimmer doesn’t want to see Frosta go through the same kind of baggage that she did. Being a superhero comes with a lot of sacrifice, and if she can help someone lessen the stuff you have to go through with this life then goddamnit she’s going to do it.

“We can arrange for that.” Glimmer pulled out her phone to start searching for the nearest gift shop. Not like she’d commit public indecency now. 

“Ms. Fukuhara, I just wanted to be like you!” Frosta exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Now, let’s see why  _ that  _ is a terrible thing to do.

As smart as she may be, Glimmer made some pretty stupid decisions growing up. You heard all about how she built her first robot as seven years old, but all the magazines didn’t get the part where she built it out of the wires from the microwave and probably almost blew up the house.

She started college at sixteen, naive as she went blindly through her classes. The schoolwork wasn’t the hard part, but by the end of freshman year, she’d consumed more alcohol than knowledge. Not like it wasn’t anything she didn’t already know.

Oh, and when she scared her mom halfway to death when the attack from 2012 hit and she flew a nuclear bomb into space. That’s when the Princesses formed. That’s when she met Netossa, Spinerella, Mermista, Bow, and let’s not forget  _ Adora. _

On the topic of Netossa, let’s never forget her sacrifice to close the portal created by one of her own creations. By accidently opening that portal and letting everyone see what they thought was their perfect life, someone had to close it. Netossa was the only one strong enough.

Spinerella is still recovering.

Yeah, they might’ve gotten Perfuma and Scorpia out of it, but nothing can replace that loss. The Princesses were at such a fragile place after that, only for it to be ruined by Shadow Weaver and her plans. 

From that mess, Adora took Spinerella, Bow, Catra (who's literally wanted in over a hundred countries), and Perfuma with her. She left Glimmer with a paralyzed aunt, a really cool girl in a catsuit, some super robot who is probably going to leave soon, and a fifteen year old kid.

A fifteen year old who can shoot ice out of her fingertips, but still fifteen.

“And I wanted you to be better.” Glimmer wondered how she can get her point across without feeling like she failed this girl, but it isn’t going to happen. “I’ll be back with some clothes. Give me five minutes.”

She stepped back to her Iron Lady suit, closing her eyes as the faceplate enclosed around her. She didn’t want to look back, but she did as she flew away. The heartbreaking sight of Frosta collapsing to the ground, covering her mouth as she grabbed onto the roof won’t leave her mind anytime soon.

That’s what Frosta had been waiting for: Glimmer to leave so she can fully break down. Glimmer hated this.

Then again, it’s probably her fault. Frosta had come to her with a problem, once upon a time, and all she did was tell her to ignore it and move on, going back to being a friendly neighborhood Frost-Girl.

Despite her whole speech about not being able to leave things alone because then the bad things are your fault, she still told this teenager to do the exact opposite. How did she know her so well because she’s basically a miniature version of herself, yet not know her at all? How the hell did she manage that?

Well, she has done what she does best. Fuck up every relationship she has in her life. 

Funny… Glimmer gets a new feeling of loneliness everytime she cuts someone off.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a minute... 
> 
> But since we're on house arrest for a month, I decided to finally get around to writing this. 
> 
> And if you like PJO/Star Wars then stick around 👀 ya know for science 👀


End file.
